Rosalie
by carlisleedwardemmettjasper
Summary: Edward first meets Rosalie Hale. Edwards POV. Fantastic Story!
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer (greatest author ever.) does.

Rosalie

Esme and I were at home today doing our usual procedure; I would play the piano, do my studies, or listen to music. Esme was bustling about the house cleaning already clean things, making beds, ironing, or planning to paint the kitchen or something along those lines. It was 8:00 pm; we had been expecting Carlisle home an hour ago. He was probably doing his usual things staying late at work getting caught up in a medical book or something. And that's when I heard the thought,"_I had better get her inside before she bleeds to death." _Thought Carlisle. I instantly wondered what he was thinking about. That's when I heard Esme drop her laundry basket and sprint at human speed to the door. She held it open while Carlisle came through the door, with a far too familiar face lying in his arms bleeding. Carlisle rushed her to the couch, and set her down. I could already hear in Carlisle's thoughts that he had bitten her before she bled to death. I didn't even want to say the girls name, I was far too disgusted to say her name, but Carlisle backed up coming to talk to me while the girl was already screaming from the venom burning in her could already tell that I was about to explode from the anger building up in me. So he quickly speed walked over to me set his hand on my shoulder and guided me quickly upstairs. _Edward, Son please let me explain before you explode._" Carlisle what the hell were you thinking?" I yelled "Edward calm down, I couldn't just leave her dying in the streets. " "Yes you could have you know Carlisle people die every day all around the world it's not uncommon." "I know but I will try to prevent every death I can, and it was too much to waste." "BUT HER? " "ROSALIE HALE? that self centered little twit?" Carlisle let me continue yelling for several hours. I was storming around my room, breaking everything in sight, when Esme came upstairs and attempted to calm me down. "Edward, Edward, Edward calm down sweetheart." I continually kept yelling (more like screaming) Carlisle and Esme were sitting quietly listening to my rampage from the bed, when finally Carlisle had had enough. Carlisle has very rarely, if ever, raised his voice or even got irritated, but he had had enough. "Edward, Son calm down, I have let you throw your tantrum, but I've had enough. I know you are 17 and all teenagers have trouble with their tempers, but you need to learn." I immediately stopped my tantrum to listen to Carlisle. "Yes, Sir." I knew that most teenagers had problems with respecting their parents but I didn't. It was about 3 days later that Rosalie Hale woke up from burning, since my huge tantrum/ rampage I had been locked in my room saying nothing just playing very violent piano music. Carlisle and Esme had worried about me for the past 3 days just staying in my room talking to no one and seeing no one.I walked down the stairs slowly. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch together facing the stairs. Esme let out a sigh of relief when she saw me coming down. Carlisle gave me a proud smile and got up from the couch and put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the couches, Esme was still sitting at the one facing the staircase but the one opposite it was occupied by Rosalie Hale. I stopped where I was I didn't even want to look at her face Carlisle was still trying to guide me over there while I resisted. He finally got me to move (forcibly) I stood there not looking at her with my chin raised and my back turned to her. _What a jackass he won't even look at me. I can't believe it I am soooo beautiful!"_ I spun around to glare at her "Shut the hell up, you self centered twit."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does! I truly hope you enjoy this story!

Rosalie – Chapter 2

Edwards POV

"Edward!" said Esme. She wore and expression of horror and anger. Carlisle then took my shoulder and walked me into the next room. "Excuse me for a moment." He said to Rosalie and Esme. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He said slowly, he was angry without a doubt. "Carlisle I am sorry I just lost control of my temper, but you should have heard he thoughts she is just……… ugh!" "Edward, you have never been less than a gentleman all around but… that was very rude. I am very disappointed." My legs were feeling quaky Carlisle had never been less than supportive and wonderful, but he had just told me he was disappointed in me. I had never felt more vulnerable in my whole "existence" I ran from the room full vampire speed to my room I slammed the door, got on the bed and curled up and sat Indian style. I instantly heard Carlisle's upset thoughts _Edward, Son I am so sorry I didn't mean that! _Esme ran up the stairs and knocked on my door. "Edward, dear can I come in?" "No." "Edward, Carlisle is so sorry, you know he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, you know all he does is love and support you." Even though I had never answered she came in anyway. She walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed she put a hand on my back and started rubbing circles. "Esme I am sorry, I just lost my temper." "Oh sweetheart its okay." "Would you like me to get Carlisle to come and talk to you?" "He's so upset." I sniffed a little and my response was "I suppose." Carlisle came upstairs with an upset look on his face." I suppose I should give you to some privacy. Would you like me to take Rosalie hunting?" "Would you?" "Of course, I will be back soon." I sat there while Carlisle paced. "Son I am sorrier than you can imagine." "I am sorr-""No you know what it was wrong of me to just thrust Rosalie upon you." "It was wrong of me Carlisle to act in such a rude manner I just lost my temper." "Well maybe you should have tried being a little more welcoming." "No offense Carlisle but she didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon either." _I was actually thinking that she would be your Esme. _"WHAT??!!??"

Thanks for reading! Hey see this cool little button down here if you could just click on it and then tell me how you like the story that would be awesome 


End file.
